


Late Nights, Early Mornings

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Cute Zacky turns seductive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Matt, RPF, a7x, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was pre-dawn when he blinked his eyes open.  The ridiculous hour of early morning when the light was just barely there, pink and new in the mostly dark sky.'  Zack needs a little comfort.  Matt lives the closest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights, Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in a long time that I've started from nothing and finished in just a couple of days. I'm so excited about it! So here we have a brand new, shiny fic with a touch of hurt/comforts, some cuddles and smutty goodness. Read and enjoy!

It was pre-dawn when he blinked his eyes open. The ridiculous hour of early morning when the light was just barely there, pink and new in the mostly dark sky. It certainly wasn’t enough to have woken him. It usually took bright noon sunlight shining in his window, often directly onto his eyelids, to rouse him.

So why the fuck was he awake when all sane people were still dead to the world?

He held still, listening, trying to figure out if he wanted to push away the heavy sleep feeling and figure out what was going on, or snuggle deeper into his blankets and leave it for later. If it was some kind of serial-burglar-rapist with a lead pipe, he’d come to him, right? No getting up necessary.

There was the quiet sound of sliding sheets and then the disturbance came again. Weight shifting on his bed. He blinked just a little, coming more awake. Yeah, that’d do it.

Rolling over slowly to face the other side of the bed, he frowned vaguely at the dark lump there, under his bed sheets. There was just barely enough light to make out the invader’s hair. He wouldn’t have anything else to go by since the other’s back was to him, but it was enough.

“Zack?”

The answer was quiet, the guitarist’s shoulders stiff. Tense.

“Hey, Matt.”

“What- what are you doing here?”

Zack’s shoulders seemed to tense further, it possible, the blankets shifting a little as his knees drew up. “Sorry. I know it’s late. Early. Whatever. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Matt lifted a hand, rubbing over his face, trying to kick start his brain a little. “Yeah, but- why are you here?”

Zack seemed to hunch in on himself a little, and then he was moving, shifting, pushing at the blankets. “Sorry. I can go. I shouldn’t have come over. You probably want to sleep. I can just-“

With speed that surprised even himself, Matt snapped his hand out, grabbing at Zack’s arm to pull him back. He didn’t know what exactly was going on, but he wasn’t letting him leave while he seemed upset.

“Dude, no. You can stay. Seriously, it’s not a problem. Just tell me what the fuck is going on.” He tugged insistently until Zack gave in and flopped gracelessly back onto the bed.

With a sigh, the guitarist rolled over onto his side, finally facing Matt, arms crossed over his bare chest, knees tucked up, as if he were trying to take up as little space as possible. 

“Just.. Rough night, I guess.” At the disbelieving look he got from the vocalist, he rolled his eyes a little. “Fight with my ex. Bad dreams when I finally fell asleep. I thought I’d sleep better with one of you guys and you live the closest so…” He shrugged a little, green eyes sliding away, looking everywhere but at Matt.

Matt sighed. “Why are you even talking to her? You know she’s just a lying, cheating skank.”

“I don’t talk to her. Except for the times she calls me up at night to berate me for no reason other than existing. And those times I kinda end up just listening. With all the yelling and everything.”

With a scowl, Matt shifted, sliding forward to wrap his arms around the smaller man, pulling him close in an almost hug-almost squeeze, a big hand rubbing over the guitarist’s back. He didn’t relax his own arms at all until Zack started to relax in his grip.

“Don’t you dare. Don’t believe a single thing she says to you, Zack. You’re the one that ended it because she was screwing around behind your back. She was just using you for your success. And once you cut her off she showed her true colors. She just wants you to be as miserable as she is and that is not going to fucking happen. Don’t make me call Brian, because you know he’ll go up one side of that bitch and down the other.”

Zack couldn’t keep back a little smile, though he hid it against Matt’s chest, ducking his head a little. Brian’s hatred for his ex-girlfriend was legendary. He’d been more pissed than Zack when the shit had finally hit the fan. It had taken Matt _and_ Jimmy to physically restrain him before everything was said and done.

“I don’t believe her. I know she’s just trying to bring me down. It’s just… some nights it’s hard. She hasn’t called in a while and I was already feeling kinda low. Just turned everything shitty.”

Matt slipped a hand up to ruffle through the back of Zack’s hair, tugging ever so lightly at the black strands. “Yeah. She probably tried to tell you no one loves you and we’re all so much more talented than you are that we don’t even need you, right?” Zack’s silence was enough of an answer. Matt had to fight to keep from grinding his teeth. That wretched excuse for a human being seriously made him want to reconsider his reluctance to hit a woman.

“And that’s what your dreams were about? Us not wanting you?” He got a little nod in reply.

“Zack- There wouldn’t be an Avenged Sevenfold without you. We need you. We love you. Of course we want you.”

Zack pressed his forehead to Matt’s shoulder, heaving a deep sigh and relaxing that last little bit into the vocalist’s arms. He knew coming over here would make him feel better. “I know. I do, Matt. I love you guys too. I’m sorry I came over here so early, but…”

“It’s fine. You’re welcome here anytime, Z.” He shifted onto his back, pulling lightly until Zack was tight against his side, head pillowed on his chest.

“Maybe I ought to change my number.” The guitarist was starting to sound sleepy, limbs going loose and pliant.

Matt tugged at the blankets, settling down, hands still moving gently over the smaller man until his breathing started to even out, sleep creeping up on the two of them. “Probably not a bad idea…”

~*~

The second time waking up was nothing like the first. There was no slow, quiet shift from asleep to awake. No leisurely letting his foggy mind clear. 

He came awake suddenly, hands fisted in the sheets, already feeling overheated and desperate. He groaned, shifting restlessly, squeezing his eyes shut before blinking them open again, trying to figure out all of the sensations that were slamming into him at once. It took a moment, but then the realization that he was achingly, blindingly hard made itself known, as did the sensation of skimming fingers and a slippery tongue playing over his cock.

And there was only one explanation for that. Matt grabbed the blankets and yanked hard, tossing them aside, revealing a head of shaggy black hair settled down between his legs.

“Fuck, Zack.”

The guitarist looked up, grinning smugly as he dragged his tongue up the length of Matt’s cock in a teasing lick. “Hey, Matt.”

“J-Jesus, what are you- Ah-“

Zack hummed, wrapping his lips around the very tip of the vocalist’s length, tongue swirling carelessly. He pulled off with a wet pop, licking his lips, green eyes dark, predatory.

“I’m sucking your dick. I woke up with it digging into my hip, so I decided to do something about it. ’bout time you woke up. I’ve been down here for almost half an hour.”

That’d explain the hot, liquid need low in his belly then. He hissed sharply, arching up with a little cry.

“Just… fuck, finish it then.”

“Wow, aren’t you the sweet talker.” Zack shot him a bland look, which was completely ruined by the subsequent teasing swipe of his tongue.

“Fucking motherfucker fuck-” He was in no mood or state of mind to play games. Matt unclenched a hand, reaching down to slide his fingers through Zack’s hair, just barely keeping himself from tugging on it. He slipped his fingers around, nudging up at the guitarist’s chin, meeting his mischievous green eyes with his own serious amber.

“Zacky, baby, please. You’ve been teasing the fuck out of me for too long and I really need to get off. Come on. Make me come? Please?”

He held Matt’s gaze for a full thirty seconds, then wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, slipped his lips down, down and _sucked_. The noise he got, both desperate and incredibly relieved was totally worth it.

Control was so not happening right now. He couldn’t wake up completely hard and ridiculously close and be expected to hold off. At all. The only thing he could do was clench at the sheets with one hand, the other kind of frantically petting over Zack’s hair, slipping in to hold one second and restlessly moving the next. He didn’t have anything coherent to say, just hisses and growls. Even at the best of times, Zack could have his eyes rolling back when he sucked him off.

Zack held nothing back, sucking hard, his fist working over what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. (Matt and his fucking horse cock, seriously.) He licked wet and sloppy, ignoring the wetness that escaped, letting it be hot and dirty. His own cock was aching, but he pushed it from his mind, concentrating on the larger man under him, working to get him off fast and hard.

He hollowed his cheeks as he slid back up, eyes fluttering open to look up at Matt, tongue swirling, swirling, scraping roughly over the sensitive spot just under the head-

And Matt was coming with a hitching-groan. He couldn’t keep his hips from twitching with it, muscles tensing, his head tipping back until he was just a tense line under Zack.

“Fuck, fuck-“ He could barely manage that, words getting choked off until he was reduced to grunts with each pulse, ragged panting interspersed. And just when he thought his muscles were going to lock up permanently, his body relaxed all at once and he went boneless, eyes closed while he tried to catch his breath.

Zack stayed right where he was, swallowing down what he could, his hand moving in little jerks with the spasms of Matt’s body, milking him of everything he could get. He hummed low, pulling back to lick his lips once there was no more to be had, lapping up whatever he’d missed and swiping at the spit dribbling down his chin. He grinned when the vocalist twisted a little, trying to divert the attention from his oversensitive cock.

He crawled up the larger man’s form, clearly satisfied with himself, but also more that ready to get off after having to wait. With a huff, he settled on Matt’s chest, grinding his cock down into Matt’s hip, whining softly.

“Shit… yeah.”

“Fucking… Nngh.” Matt tried to get his thoughts in order, he really did. But it didn’t seem to be happening. With a sigh, he managed to reach a hand down, getting it between his own hip and Zack’s, pressing it up tight to the trapped outline of the guitarist’s cock. It earned him a moan and a couple of haphazard thrusts before the guitarist shuddered and he could feel the warm wetness of Zack’s come staining the front of his pants. And then he just had a limp guitarist sprawled across him.

“Damnit, Z.”

“Mmmrrmph.”

Matt couldn’t help but grin a little, even as he let his eyes fall closed, hand skimming lazily over Zack’s back. “Wanna try that again?”

“Moth’rf’cker.”

“You’re the one that started it. I just finished it.”

Zack shifted enough to glare halfheartedly up through his messy hair, green gleaming and satisfied despite his token protests.

“Whatever. It’s too early and I was up late. Go to sleep.” He wriggled a little to settle himself more fully against Matt.

“You’re just gonna lay there?”

“Mmmmhm.”

“You’re not even going to change your pants?”

“Nope.” He shifted his hips just enough to gain a huff and a wrinkled nose.

“You fuckin’ slob.” His words held no heat and Matt looped his arms loosely around the smaller man, letting his hands rest against the small of his back.

“You like it. Sleep, asshole.”

Matt could hear the fondness in the words, but he didn’t comment on it. Just let his own bleed through as he got comfortable, happy to lounge for as long as Zack wanted.

“Whatever you say, bitch.”


End file.
